


Desperate Times

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pis Aller

**Author's Note:**

> Three pics that tell a story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there is no other way...

**Content Notice:** gun, a hint of blood  
**Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1334px @300dpi  
**Stock used:** [alley](http://www.cgarchitect.com/content/portfolioitems/2014/02/92931/Alley5_30_RGB_large.jpg)

 **A/N:** Posted as a birthday gift for my buddy NYWCgirl.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/m6cziczi6kbuwha/pisaller.png?dl=0)


	2. The Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Neal's past once again comes back to haunt him, it's Peter who suffers the consequences.

**Content Notice:** implied hypothermia  
**Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1334px @300dpi  
**Stock used:** [freezer unit](http://ww1.prweb.com/prfiles/2012/05/08/9487459/Graco%20Supply%20-%20New%20Freezer%20Inside.jpg), [map](http://www.rew-online.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/Brooklyn-Navy-Yard-2.jpg)

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/shf5fqrijl2bjqv/reason.png?dl=0)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well.

**Content Notice:** safe  
 **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1334px @300dpi  
 **Stock used:** [navy yard](http://imageshack.com/f/379/200810navy7dq4.jpg), [abandoned shipyard](http://www.timesquotidian.com/wp-content/gallery/nightmare/abandonedshipc2.jpg)

 **A/N:** Posted at my LJ as a birthday gift for the lovely sandy79.

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/w1fr9dv57ls4kxv/3-allswell.png?dl=0)


End file.
